The inventive concept relates to a method of forming a hardmask material film, and more particularly, to a method of forming a hardmask material film with improved flatness.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, an area occupied by each unit cell has become smaller and an aspect ratio of patterns increases. A high aspect ratio of patterns may cause that a hardmask material film has a non-uniform thickness and a non-flat upper surface. Thus, it is difficult to accurately perform a subsequent exposure process.